Silver Ecstasy
by Cassi a.k.a. Checkers
Summary: Alexander's cousin, Silver Cyanide is sent to live with her Aunt Cassondra and Uncle Constantine because her parent's constant moving has taken it's toll on her. She's shocked to find out that her childhood best friend and now enemy Jagger Maxwell is her betrothed. Can she forgive him for what he's done to her beloved cousin and their family?


Silver Cyanide

Age: 19

Ethnicity: Transylvanian Vampire

Hair Colour: Silvery Lilac

Eye Colour: Amethyst

Preferred Blood Type: O Positive

Wears: Band Shirts, Skinny Jeans, Corsets, Tutus, Doctor Martens, Vans

Hairstyle: Scene teased hair with short layers, fringe and side swept bangs

Body Piercings: Stretched Ears, Septum, Shark Bites

Make-Up: Black eyeliner, non-creasing black eye shadow, purple lipstick

Birthday: January 31st of 1995

"You're going to be my mate one day, Silver."

"Jagger, you're so silly!" I giggled and ran to the tree on the other side of the yard. Jagger, who was the same age as myself had silvery- white hair that reached his shoulders, and one intense blue eye as well as an electric green one. He was my best friend and I was his. "I am not!" he laughed and began to chase me. "Come back here!" he called after me. "No way!" I smiled and ran to the edge of the yard by the gate and tripped. "Silver!" Jagger shouted and ran over to me, kneeling. I hugged my knee to my chest and started to cry as droplets of blood formed. "Shh, Silver, it's okay." He said trying to calm me down as he pulled out a tissue from his pocket and pressed it to my knee. I let out a whimper as he wiped the blood away. "Let's go inside, I'll get a bandage on it." He said and stood up holding his hand out for me. I took it with a smile and got up, still holding his hand we went inside to the bathroom. He made me sit down on the bench and he got out a bandage and placed it on my knee. "All better!" he said proudly after kissing it. "Thank you!" I giggled and hugged him tightly. "Silver, Jagger." Mother called from the other room. "Coming!" we shouted back and ran to the drawing room where both of my parents as well as Jagger's were located. "Sit down, dears, we need to talk." Mother told us and we obeyed, climbing on the sofa chair, holding hands. "Silver, I'm afraid we have a bit of bad news." Father said folding his legs in his chair. "What do you mean?" I asked, cocking my head. The four of them shifted uncomfortably in their chairs. "Well, we're going to be moving across the country in a few days." I nodded my eight year old self not realizing what it meant. "Well, Jagger and I will still be able to play together, right?" I asked holding his hand tighter. "For their own safety, no, you cannot see him. At least until it's safe." I jolted awake in my seat. "Silver we're here."

"Yet again, another miserable old town." I grumbled as we pulled into the manor driveway. I sank further down into my seat "I mean, I don't understand why you can't be like normal vamps. Drink blood from bottles and not from human necks like me." "Silver, you know why. It's hard to stop once you've done it once. Humans are like a drug, a bad, bad drug." Father mumbled. "I like cold blood. The blood I get from the bank is more than good enough! You kill people, and then we're practically run out of every town! We're running out of places to go and it's just so unfair!" I whined and unbuckled my seatbelt. Max had stopped the car and I got out, ran inside and managed to find my room. My violet casket covered with studs was in the attic, the windows were boarded up so that it was completely dark when I entered. I dropped my bag beside it and crawled inside my bed, cuddled my morbid teddy and cried. After some time I pulled my phone out of my pocket and plugged it into the speakers that I had custom fitted in the walls of my coffin. I turned on some music and drifted off to sleep.

The next evening I woke up and dragged myself out of bed to search for the bathroom. As I imagined, the bathroom had looked as if we had lived there for years. Everything in the house was unpacked and ready to go. I grabbed a black towel from the linen closet and got a long hot shower to try and relax my tense muscles. I tuned into my thoughts and imagine what my friends back home are thinking. I wonder if they even realize that I'm gone because whenever I move, my 'friends' that I had made there never text or call after I move. It's getting so hard to find other vampires, let alone ones my age. I turned the water off, dried myself and went back upstairs to find something to wear. I picked one of my four pairs of black skinny jeans, pulled on a My Chemical Romance tee and slipped on my checkerboard Vans. After brushing my hair, I lay down on my lounge chair and stared up at the ceiling until my stomach growled. 'Breakfast' I thought and slowly sat up letting out a groan. That meant that I had to go face my parents. About two years ago I started to despise my parents as well as the only person that I really ever cared about, my childhood best friend, Jagger Maxwell. He did something unspeakable to my dear cousin Alexander and broke my heart in the process. I got off the chair and opened my door nearly shrieked because there in front of me stood out butler Max. "Onee-chan, your breakfast is waiting for you." He said with a laugh. "Thank you, Max." I said with a smile and headed down the stairs, waltzing into the kitchen. My daily breakfast was an egg and cheese croissant-wich with two slices of nearly raw ham and heated blood served in a teacup. I sat down at the breakfast nook and took a few bites of my ham and tossed the rest to my Siamese cats Marilyn and Manson. "Good boys!" I praised them for not begging. After finishing my 'tea' and sandwich I placed my dishes in the sink and made it all the way to the third step when my father called out from the den "Silver, we need to talk." I froze and turned around. "Can't it wait? I want to go out and try to find some friends." I whined. "No it cannot, come in here and sit." He said in his stern voice. I huffed and glared at him as I walked passed him and plopped down on the sofa inside the den. He sat down on his leather desk chair giving me a stern look. "So what is it? Finally decide to quit the vein?" I asked sarcastically. "I know what your mother and I do affects your life more than it does our own, and it isn't fair or healthy." He said leaning forward. I sat up staring at him intently 'Did he really just say that? He finally understands?' "We have made the hard decision of moving you to live with your Aunt Cassondra and Uncle Constantine and Cousin Athena." I found myself jumping up and screaming "What?! You can't do this to me! You just want to throw me away like I'm nothing to you? You're nothing but selfish parasites!" I began to tear up. "Don't you love me anymore?" I asked in a whisper staring down at the floor, clenching my fists. "Silver, please listen, my darling. It's for your own safety. Your mother and I are so tired; we're tired of running away. We want what's best for you, and what's best for you is to send you away. It's time you meet your betrothed anyways." He said that last part in an incredibly soft tone. "Betrothed?! What do you mean betrothed? To who? Since when?" I shrieked. "Dear child, you were given away the day you were born to your best friend Jagger Maxwell." He said smiling. I felt completely stunned and could hardly move. "Jagger?! Jagger is my betrothed?! I can't mate him! He tried to hurt Alexander, father. My Jagger died the second he decided to seek revenge." I said harshly. Suddenly the door opened and mother stepped in looking rather concerned for her husband. "What's all this shouting about? What's happened?" She came in and walked straight to her mate, placing a hand on his shoulder. "My life just ended." I said softly and left the room.

I found my way back to my room and got into my coffin, wanting to be alone. I cried for the first time in two years, so hard that I thought I might die of suffocation from the lack of breathing. Max let himself into my room and knocked on the lid. I reluctantly opened it and sat up looking sadly at him. He handed me a bloodshake and took a drink of his own. Max is a half- vampire which is an unusual breed in itself. Max was thirty years- old; he was six foot four inches tall and had a very large build, weighing in at three hundred pounds. He had short blond hair, blue eyes and was covered in tattoos from neck to his ankles. "Hey." He said sadly. "Hi." I sniffled. "Listen for a second and hear me out on what I'm about to say, okay? Even if it sounds crazy." He said looking down at me. "Alright." I said looking back at him, waiting. "I've watched you grow up from a tiny little baby to this strong woman that is sitting in front of me today. You have been constantly ripped away from friends, family, houses, and yourself in the process." A memory floated into my mind. One of Max chasing me around in one of the manors we had lived in when I was about nine. "What I'm trying to say is that I want you to go. I want what's best for you and what you need is a stable environment. Not one that changes constantly, and a family who wishes you well, some friends that you can stay with. I want you to give this a go, not just for yourself, but for me. It's what would make me happy, to see you happy." He said softly. "So you really want me to go then." I said "Aren't you going to miss me?" I asked tearing up again. Max looked quite panicked and waved his arms in front of himself. "Of course I am! You're my Onee-chan! My little sister that I never had, even the daughter I never met." He slowed his voice down and looked in the distance. I put my shake down and hugged him immensely. "I'll go then Onii-chan. Not for them, but for you," He stood up then and nodded while smiling and left the room shutting the door behind him. I sat in silence as I finished my shake and began to pack my belongings. Thankfully I'm a skilled packer and was able to have my entire room packed within an hour since my room had yet to be decorated. Max brought my casket down the stairs and loaded it into my shiny black hearse that I had received as a birthday present for my eighteenth. I helped him bring down the boxes and suitcases and loaded them up as well. Father and Mother both stood in the doorway as I put in the last of my belongings. "I wanted to go before I got too comfy here." I explained to them when they asked why I was leaving tonight. I felt like I was leaving my heart with them because I was leaving my terror twins behind. I knew that Athena had a cat, and it wouldn't be fair if I brought two strangers into his home. After a brief goodbye from my parents and directions to the Sterling mansion, I climbed into my hearse, backed out of the driveway and headed towards my new home. An hour later, I pulled into the incredibly long driveway of the place I would now call home with a big sigh of relief. I got out of the car and went to the door and rang the bell. They chimed with a beautiful tune and the door opened and inside saw my Aunt herself. "Silver, how wonderful it is to have you here!" she said and pulled me into a hug. I hugged her small figure back. "It's good to be here, Aunt Cassondra." I said letting her go and smiling up at her. Uncle Constantine walked into the foyer and was surprised to see me. "Silver, we weren't expecting you until tomorrow. Welcome home." He said happily. "Thanks" I said returning the smile. "I have quite a bit of luggage with me. Can I get it all in before sunrise?" I asked looking back at my hearse. "Of course we can. Constantine, have Edward and Henry take her things up to her room." Cassondra said and guided me inside. "A lot has changed since you've been here last." She said as we walked upstairs. "With the family, or just here in general?" I asked looking around to spot differences. "The family, dear. Alexander has taken on a mate, the feud between the Maxwell's is over ever since Jagger and Alexander had a truce. He lives in America now with his eternal partner Raven." She said as we reached the top of the stairs. "That's so romantic. Have you met her? What's she like?" I asked trying to imagine who my beloved cousin would fall for. "Yes, she's quite spunky. Raven has a strong heart and loves Alexander. She's always wanted to be a vampire and wants to own her own Gothic Fashion magazine." She raved. "She wasn't too obsessive with our kind, was she?" I asked. "Nothing like a Twilight fan?" I asked dreading the answer. "Heavens no, nothing like that." She laughed and led me to a door with a cute Hello Batty sign on it. "Athena has been so excited to see you." She said and went back down stairs. I got the idea and pretended to maul at her door "Brains!" I said is a ghoulish voice and I heard her run for the door. "Silver!" she screamed, ripping the door open. "Athena!" I giggled and hugged my little cousin tight. She backed away giving me a bright smile with her black and purple bands glinting off her teeth. "I missed you so much" she said and hugged me again. "Aww I missed you too, baby girl. Or should I even call you that anymore? You're getting so old!" I said backing away from her and saw her face flush. "Ha, you're one to talk! Are those wrinkles I see?" she asked smirking. "What? Wrinkles on this flawless face? As if!" I said stroking my cheeks and ushered her back in her room. I plopped down on her lounge chair and inspected my chipped black nails. "So babe, what's new?" I asked as she sat next to me. "I get my braces off next week." She said excitedly and waited for my response. "Really?! That's awesome Athena! I can't wait to see those straight fangs." I giggled and held back a yawn. "It's almost time for bed." She said looking out the window. "I can't go to bed until my coffin is in my room." I pouted and heard noises from out in the hall. "They're moving your stuff in now, don't worry. Ed and Henry are really fast compared to Jameson." Athena said mocking his slow movements. "He lives with Alexander now, right?" I asked remembering when the three of us would have sleepovers. "Yeah, I really miss him sometimes. Oh, mother said something about scheduling a meeting with your betrothed earlier today. What's that about?" she asked. So I had to tell her the whole story about my betrothal to Jagger. "No way! He's bad news, Silver." She said looking displeased. "I know he didn't used to be. He used to be so kind and gentle like the one time we were playing and I fell and hurt myself, he bandaged me all up. We used to go around holding my hand all the time… Wait a minute, Athena. He used to tell me all the time that we were going to be mates one day.. How could I not realize this sooner?" I asked dropping my shoulders and slid off the chair and onto the floor. "You were eight years old, Silver." She said trying to comfort me, and then someone knocked on the door. "Come in" Athena called softly. Aunt Cassondra opened the door. "Athena time for bed, Silver your things are in your room as well as your coffin." She said "Thank you." I said kindly and stood up. "Goodnight, baby girl." I said smirking at Athena and walked to my room with my aunt by my side. She opened up the door to reveal a freshly painted purple room with black ceilings, a black chandelier, white plush carpeting and a fully decorated room with posters of all of my favourite bands, a vanity that contained all of my makeup and hair products that I ever used and the most beautiful sight of all were my Siamese terror twins Marilyn and Manson. "But.. I thought that with Phantom I couldn't bring them." I said softly staring at them as they let out cheerful meows and ran over to me, rubbing themselves against my legs. "Phantom will be fine, besides he has a whole mansion, he can share the space." She said smiling. I began to tear up again. "Thank you." I managed to say. My aunt only smiled and knelt down to stroke Marilyn's head. "They are beautiful." She said as he began to purr. "Yes, they are." I smiled and picked Manson up and cuddled him to my chest. "Now then, tomorrow you'll be able to relax and unpack your things and get comfortable, but on Friday, your uncle and I have planned a meeting with Jagger." She said and patted my shoulder. "I should be off to bed then. Good morning, Silver, and pleasant dreams. I'm so glad that you're finally here." She said and left me in my new room. I sighed and went to my coffin, slid inside, and fell asleep.

The next evening, after a nice shower I had decided to put my clothes away. I dragged my suitcases over to the closet and opened the doors only my closet was already filled with clothes that weren't my own. I walked inside and admired the jeans, shirts, skirts, and dresses hanging inside. Curiously, I took a shirt off the hanger and noticed that A.) It was one of the bands that I really like, and B.) It was my size. "What the?" I asked and put it back. "Mom and I went shopping." A voice rang from behind me, making me jump. "Athena, don't do that! I'm too old; I could have had a heart attack." I scolded her. She in return looked at me skeptically. "Max called and told us all about what you like to wear, the music that you liked, and everything." She said smiling. "This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me!" I said and hugged her tightly. "It was nothing. We had a really good time." She said and blushed. Athena decided to help me to hang up all of my old clothes and put them in the dresser drawers in which they belonged, then we spent the rest of the day relaxing, watching movies and just being girls.

I picked out a pleated black skirt, my Hogwarts thigh high socks, black Vans, a white button up shirt and my Gryffindor tie. After straightening my hair, teasing it, hair-spraying it, and placing in a black bow, I did my make-up which consisted of face powder which was nearly white, black eyeliner which I drew out into cats eyes, and burgundy liquid to matte lipstick. After fluffing my hair I heard my door open and two sets of footsteps came in. "Silver, you look like an emo princess!" Athena gushed and giggled. "You look adorable, Silver" Aunt Cassondra said making me twirl for her. "Thank you." I said in a sad voice. "Silver, what's wrong?" Athena asked cocking her head in confusion. "I just don't know how I'm supposed to act. He did kind of unfriend me after the whole Luna and Alexander thing. You know what he said." I said to her and frowned. "Silver, I'm sure he only said that out of anger. You two were fine beforehand." Cassondra said and frowned. "I know, but I've heard of everything he's done to Alexander and Raven. He's not the same anymore, the new him scares me." I said and let out a sigh. A light knock on the door aroused our attention and a deep slow voice from the other side called me name. "Miss Silver, a Jagger Maxwell has arrived for you." The voice belonged to the butler Edward and we heard footsteps shuffle away from the door. "This is it." I said and took a deep breath and left my cousin and aunt in my room and went downstairs. I followed Edward to the den and politely knocked on the door. "Come in." my uncle said from the other side. I nervously opened the door and went inside. Uncle Constantine was sitting in a chair behind his desk and smiled when he saw me. "Ah, Silver." He said and I saw a head move from behind the chair that sat in front of the desk. Jagger stood up and turned around to face me and a smile of relief washed over his face. Jagger still had the same white hair with blood red tips, his jagged bangs swept over his face covering his one electric blue eye. He was wearing a Misfits band shirt that was torn in trendy places, a leather jacket, grey skinny jeans that looked like they were a second skin to him and worn out Doctor Martens.

**Jagger's Point of View**

Even dressed in cosplay, she couldn't have been any cuter. The last time I saw her was when I made that awful mistake, I had made her cry, maybe even broken her heart and for that I would regret for the rest of my life. I don't think that she's aware of the fact that I love her and that I want to apologize. Silver was the most beautiful girl I had ever laid eyes on. From her Lilac colored locks down to her Vans covered feet. Silver was not a goth like myself, but a scene kid and fit the bill perfectly. Her long thin legs and tiny waist yet agreeable sized bust, made me weak in the knees. Her amethyst eyes were enough to hypnotize as people have told me of my own. Her make up enhanced the color of her eyes and those lips, they were the color of dried blood after a good meal. I wanted to taste them. I gave her a smile because I never thought that she'd want to see me again and I was quite relieved that she agreed to see me. "Jagger, you've met my niece Silver before." Constantine said stepping out from behind his desk and made his way towards her. "On many occasions." She said to him in her melodic voice. "Which means that you don't need me to supervise, so I shall be on my way." He said to her and made his way to the door. "You kids behave now." He laughed and shut the door behind him. Silver looked a little frightened to be there alone with me. "So, you decided to come even though I said those awful things?" I asked surprised. "Please don't make me regret my decision." She said quietly starting straight at me. I shook my head sadly without a smile and invited her to sit down. She hesitantly bit her lip and shook her head. "Can we maybe go somewhere to talk?" she asked in a shy manor. I pulled my keys out of my pocket and walked towards her. "Where to then?" I asked dangling the keys over her head.

**Silver's Point of View**

"How about cemetery?" I suggested knowing that it was the one I had last seen him in. "Alright " he said shrugging his shoulders and led me out of the den and we walked past the living room where uncle Constantine was in. "Hey, we're going out for a while to catch up. I'll be home before sunrise." I said to him and we went out the door. Jagger walked over towards a black hearse and opened the passenger door for me. "I drive a hearse too." I said attempting to start a conversation. He smirked and grabbed my hand before I got in. "Listen, Silver. I know that I said and did some pretty awful things out of anger." He said and dropped his head, hiding his eyes. "I can't ask you to forgive me because I don't deserve it, but if we could just move past it, I believe that we can make this work." He lifted his head and looked me in the eyes. I smiled and was overcome with the feeling to hug him. I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him tight, which really surprised him because he was incredibly tense, but then he returned the hug and buried his face in my hair. "I understand, Jagger. It must have been so lonely in the dark without her." I said softly and let go of him. "After you left, I had no one. Nobody was there for me; you were the only person who's ever understood me. I thought that Luna might be able to, but she was driven with such hatred that even I am scared of her." He said and stepped back from me and looked away. "I know. I know what it feels like, I've never met anyone like you before and I've been just about everywhere in this bloody country, we're a perfect pair, you and I." I said and made him look at me. He smirked sadly and exposed his fang and it glinted in the moonlight. "Come on, let's go." He said suddenly and helped me into the car. I looked up at the house and saw why he wanted to leave quickly. Aunt Cassondra, Uncle Constantine and Athena were watching out the window. I waved at them, but then realized by mistake that they couldn't see me because the windshield and windows were all tinted. Jagger drove to the cemetery and we walked hand in hand down the aisles talking about his trip to America. "Alexander wrote to me, asking me to come to America to try and convince you to return back to Romania with me on more than one occasion. He said that maybe if I were to show up that it would change your mind because you were in love with me." I paused and smiled coving up a giggle. "I wonder where he could have gotten such a silly idea from." I wondered. He stopped dead in his tracks and I looked back at him. "Go on, I'll catch up." He called to me and knelt down. I nodded and smiled sadly, but decided to walk to the bench in the distance and sang a song to fill in the absence of dialogue. "My eyes open to the sound of a song I've heard. Don't know the name, but I know all the words, Sun came up crawled into the front seat memories, leaving me, was it all a dream I had? Time for us to wake up, I'll save my words to make the most of it; I never meant to be gone so long. Do you still remember my touch at all? I never meant to be gone long. Do you still remember my touch at all? I never meant to be gone so long. The street lights passing, every one gets me a heartbeat beat closer to where it started beating. Keep me feeling safe and sound when everything that's right is upside down, was it all a dream that I had? Time for us to wake up I'll save my words to make the most of it:.."

**Jagger's Point of View**

Silver walked away at sat down and as she began singing, my heart leapt for joy. Her voice was beautiful and the song she was singing, it sounded like an apology. I had stopped because she doesn't believe that I love her, how am I supposed to tell her that it's true. I can't just come out and tell her 'Hey, I love you.' She just waved at me and I felt the bats in my stomach start to flutter. Against my better judgment I thought that I'd just wing it and just tell her. I got up from where I had knelt down and made my way over to her. She continued to sing even as I sat next to her and I pulled my wallet out and took out a folded up piece of paper. She stopped singing and looked at me quizzically. "What's that?" she asked and I unfolded it revealing a purple ivy flower. Her eyes went wide and a bright smile erupted, her little fangs poking out and the white stood out from her dark red lips. "That's the flower I gave you." She said softly and placed her hand gently on mine. "The last day that we were together." I smiled down at it. "I think that this proves something." I said looking at her and putting the flower away. "And what exactly is that?" she asked and I swear that her cheeks are pink, as well as my own. "What Alexander said was right. I do and always have.." I couldn't finish. "What? Love me?" she asked and my cheeks got redder. "Y-yes." I said and waited for her response.

**Silver's Point of View**

My heart beat a million miles per second and out of shock and amazement I covered my mouth with my hands and smiled. "Do you really mean it?" I asked and put my hands down. He nodded and looked at me nervously "I do, and I know that I broke your heart once. I promise that I'll never do it again." He said and grabbed my hands. "Oh, Jagger, I love you too. And I'm not just saying that because you told me that you do. I have for a very long time." I said and kissed him. He let go of my hands and put his on my cheeks, holding them to kiss me back. I started to cry because I was so happy and he pulled back. "Silver, what are you crying for?" he asked panicking. I wiped at my eyes and sniffled. "I'm sorry; it's just that I'm so relieved." I said and gave him a shy smile. "I'm sorry that I ever thought that you'd hurt me." He said and brushed my hair out of my eyes. "Like I have said, I understand why you did what you did. But let's forget that now. We'll start again shall we?" I said and hugged him tightly. We then talked and made out for the rest of the evening. I checked the time and it was already four thirty. "Oh no, Jagger, the sun should be coming up any minute now!" I said and stood up quickly, taking his hand and pulled him up. "Let's get you home, then." He said and took off for his car with my hand still in his. When we arrived back at the mansion the horizon had turned pink and there would have been no time for Jagger to get home before the sun had risen. "You know, we've waited for such a long time." Jagger said suddenly before I opened the door. "For what?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "To be with each other, of course. Why don't we have our ceremony within the next couple of days?" He said. Surprised cannot even sum up what I was feeling. "Are you sure about this, Jagger? I mean courting is one thing, but jumping into mating is not too far off from crazy." I said and bit my lip. "What's crazy about it? We've known each other for close to fifteen years, Silver." He said and grabbed my hands. I thought about it for a good few moments and came to my conclusion. "Okay." I said in agreement. "Wait, really?" he asked "Well yeah." I smiled and opened the door. "Come on, unless you want to burn beforehand." I teased and got out of the car. He followed me to the front door and we hurried inside and there on the staircase stood a very cross Uncle Constantine. "I know what you're going to say." I said biting my lip. "But wait, Jagger and I want to have our covenant ceremony in a few days." His stern look was washed over in a look of relief. "Thank goodness for that. I feared that you two would never be able to get over what happened. Good news, now hurry on up to bed. The sun is about to come up." He said and hurried us along up to bed. "Jagger and I were quite confused but didn't ask questions as we went into my bedroom. "Nice room." He commented and walked over to the lounge and began taking off his boots. "Make yourself comfortable." I said shutting the drapes and walked over to my closet and pulled out my pajamas which consisted of a pair of silky boxer shorts and a black shirt. "I'll be right back." I said smiling and holding up my clothes. I left the room and hurried to the bathroom to change and take my make up off. When I returned Jagger was in his boxers and being attacked by my kitties. I gasped and harshly called at them. "Marilyn, Manson, bad boys! You leave him alone." After I said that, my cats flicked their tails and walked away. "What the hell was that all about?" he asked glaring at them. "They don't really like people." I said and apologized. "Well my coffin isn't all that roomy, but we can make due." I said and walked over to it and opened the lid. I took my morbid teddy out and set him on my vanity. "Absolutely" he said and hugged me from behind. It had taken me up until now that he was only wearing boxers and nothing more, I blushed a deep red and turned around in his arms. "Let's go to sleep then." I said and he let go. He got into my coffin first and I followed suit, closing the lid. After arranging sides to try and get comfortable I ended up cuddled into his chest, our legs tangled together and his arms around me. "This would be so much more romantic if we weren't forced to sleep like this." I said and laughed. "Just relax and enjoy it." He said from above me. "You're right." I said and cuddled into him. It took a while but I finally fell asleep.


End file.
